


晨勃

by WowkieGu



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowkieGu/pseuds/WowkieGu





	晨勃

王一博的巨根昨天留在了张伟的后穴中，这件事情是张伟今天被顶醒的时候才发现的。

早上起来是真的会有晨勃啊，大张伟胡思乱想道。

那个坏心眼的人还没醒，张伟满脸通红地转头偷看睡在他后面的王一博，他们两个都是全裸躺在床上，身体贴在一起，倒不如说是张伟被王一博禁锢在他的双臂中，张伟不愿让王一博发现自己早晨醒来时的慌乱，但又想摆脱这个令人害羞的境地，他的后穴还含着王一博的肉棒，因为紧张后穴一阵收缩，张伟捂着嘴不让自己呻吟出来，他能感受到那根炙热的东西的温度，在自己体内变得坚硬，一想到昨天这东西就在自己身体里横冲直撞，张伟就羞得咬住了自己的手。

或许是王一博因为张伟绞紧了后穴，他低低地呻吟了一声却没有醒来，张伟松了一口气，却发现王一博的手自然的抱住的他的腰，而他的手恰巧蹭到了张伟的那根东西。

操，王一博你睡觉还不好好睡！这下完蛋了不是。

张伟被这无意的一蹭，下体呈半勃起状态，他再也管不了这么多，想要拉开王一博的手，没想到那只手变本加厉的居然握住了他的前端，王一博粗暴地把他拉进怀里，王一博的那根东西随着距离一瞬的缩短顶进了深处，大张伟被这突然变故吓得连呻吟都没有压制住。

“啊——嗯……”

王一博的气息喷在他的后颈，只听见他有磁性的声音在耳边响起，把张伟的耳尖瞬间染上了粉红色：“张伟…早上就不乖呢。”

“我不…您先放开我成不成…”他的前面被王一博握住，而此刻那只手上下套弄着，张伟一个抽搐就射了王一博一手，他喘着气，眼角依然变红但那只作乱的手却没有停下的势头，顺着张伟平坦的小腹一路向上，玩弄着挺硬的茱萸，他一个翻身把张伟压在了身下，一只手禁锢住了张伟乱挥的双手，另一只手的手指在张伟的背上作乱，他笑道：“大老师，我好开心，你知道昨天我留下了多少痕迹么？你真是…太美了。”说完坏心眼地顶了顶张伟的那一点，不意外地听到张伟一声淫叫，昨夜的记忆铺天盖地的回流，王一博此刻只想再和张伟大战个几百回合。

张伟听他一边细数着昨晚留下的吻痕，一边用手从蝴蝶骨一路滑到股间，闷在枕头中不想理他，王一博可不想依他，但深知他心软继续说道：“大老师，对不起…您要是不喜欢这样，我就不这样做了…”说罢便把那巨根抽出了张伟的后穴，昨夜留在肚子里的精水争先恐后地从后穴溢出来，但王一博的晨勃还没消减下去，张伟瞥了一眼便脸红的又把头在枕头里埋的更深了，太大了。

张伟抱起枕头遮在自己前面，对着王一博说：“先先先穿衣服吧，嗯，先穿衣服。”

“但是…这个怎么办…”

“你你你你这小孩儿不会自己解决吗？！都这么大了！还还还不懂！”

只见他说完王一博就脸红地用手抚上了自己的那根东西，张伟眼睛胡乱地飘着，他是万万不敢看他的，但是又止不住要关心王一博的情况。

“啊…大老师…我喜欢你…”马眼滴滴答答的流出了精水，张伟早已经大脑当机，整张脸都被枕头挡住，但是耳边王一博的呻吟声却越来越清晰，他终于鼓起勇气去看一博儿，王一博眼睛亮亮的，现在湿漉漉地望着他，手中握着勃发的那根东西马眼流出些精水却射不出来，张伟看着那边欲哭无泪的王一博又一次心软了。

他放下了枕头靠近王一博，撇过头嗔怪他：“都…这样了，叫什么大老师……臭流氓。”他的手比起王一博的硕大来说实在是娇小的很，他的手感受着王一博的形状，一会儿在顶端摩擦一会儿上下撸动着那根东西，精水湿了张伟的整只手，这时王一博用手抚上了张伟前端，两个人靠得更近了，两个人的下体顶在了一起，张伟抵不住快感，动听的呻吟声在王一博耳边盘旋，王一博带着张伟的手握住了两人的下体一起撸动着，终于王一博闷哼一声射在了张伟的手上，还有不少沾在了张伟腹部的软肉，而张伟也呻吟着射在了王一博手上。

王一博亲了亲张伟的脸颊，晨勃这件紧急事件总算是解决了，两个人一前一后去洗漱和清理，开始新一天的生活。


End file.
